


Not Your Fault

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is 21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin doesn’t turn, Anakin kills Sidious, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Luke and Leia are 4 1/2, M/M, Mom Friend Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan and Anakin are protective, Order 66 doesn’t happen, Padme Lives, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Rex, So Rex and Cody are 27, Trigger warning: mentions of rape, beach au, perfect au, the clones age normally once they hit 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: While staying at Padmé and Anakin’s lake house on Naboo, the whole family (the Skywalkers, Obi, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex) go to the beach. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are sent out to get food and some guy bothers Ahsoka. They teach him a lesson but afterwords everyone is in need of some hugs. Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is a little darker so be warned! But there is still some fluff. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Mando’a Translation-  
> Cyar’ika- sweetheart/darling

The whole family, much to Anakin’s dismay, were headed to the Nabooian public beach. Padmé had argued that it was her favorite place when she was a child and the twins need to have the same experience. He couldn’t argue with that, especially since the idea made his toddler’s faces light up with pure happiness. 

“Daddy,” Anakin’s face lit up as his four-year old daughter bounded towards him, “wanna build a sand castle with me?” His face fell. He was heartbroken. The apple of his eye, his mini-me, his joy, had just asked him to play with the bane of his existence.

Sand.

God, he kriffing hated it.

Padmé burst into laughter. Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka soon joined her. Cody stood there, confused as to what was going on. The poor guy hadn’t known that Anakin has had a vendetta against sand since he was born. 

Leia looked up at her father, waiting for a response. She didn’t get one as her father stood there, conflicted. He couldn’t let his little girl down but why, _why_ must it be sand. Luckily, Padmé saved her husband. Again.

“Leia, love, your daddy has to go get us lunch. How ‘bout you play with your brother. Maybe Uncle Rex will let you burry him in sand!”

The twins’ perked up, they loved the suggestion. They grabbed Rex’s hands, much to the former soldier’s dismay, and dragged him down near the water. Ahsoka laughed at Rex’s pitiful expression, she knew he hated sand as much as he hated glitter. 

Anakin gave his wife a quick thank you kiss. “Whelp I guess I’m getting lunch. Who’s with me?” 

“I’ll go, Skyguy. I wanna see more of the city. But, Codes, you _gotta_ send me pics of what the twins due to poor Rexy.” 

“Oh I was already planning on sending them to the entire 501st. Maybe having it made into a pillow? Or one of those photo mugs. ‘Give it to Shaak Ti for Mother’s Day.” 

Everyone laughed while they looked down to Rex and the kids. They were already digging a hole for him to lay in as he stood awkwardly kicking the water. He never learned how to say no to them, and they had exploited it. Daily.

“Well, Cody, love, I do want those pictures but I think it’s best if I also go. Can’t leave these two unsupervised.” Obi-Wan gestured towards Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka wore an expression of feigned shock while Anakin punched Obi-Wan in the arm.

“We are two full grown adults. I think we can handle buying lunch.”

“He has a point, Ani. Why don’t the three of you go and Cody and I will make sure the kids don’t suffocate Rex.” 

Anakin grumbled and whispered something under his breath.

“What was that, love?”

“Oh noting Padmé just saying how much I love you”

Padmé rolled her eyes, annoyed with her husband’s antics, but the smile pulling at her lips proved otherwise. The three Jedi set of on their quest.

Find lunch. 

Easy enough, right?

Ah, nothing is ever easy when Anakin Skywalker is involved.

They talked quietly amongst themselves as they walked through the city. They proposed places to eat, commented on people’s fashion sense, and made fun of Anakin. As they had left the beach Ahsoka had turned to her master, looked him dead in the eye, and half-screamed, “I fucking _hate_ sand!” 

Obi-Wan giggled like a child while Anakin was far from amused. 

“‘Y know what, Snips. You’re the reason why Padmé didn’t trust us to go alone.”

“I’m the reason? You’re the one who wouldn’t play with your kid because you’re not a big fan of _kriffing_ sand. It’s just tiny rocks!” 

Anakin opened his mouth, ready to fire back with his own witty remarks but was cut off by Obi-Wan, “children, please. Padmé sent me because you two both have a tendency to get into trouble. It is a miracle you survived the war and no one went crazy and turned to the dark side of something else as ridiculous as that.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, he didn’t appreciate being called a child by someone who as only 10 years his senior.

“Well, _dad_ , if you’re suddenly Mr. Responsible than why don’t you decide where we are going to eat.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, she had plenty of witty comments of her own but, unlike Anakin, she knew when to bite her tongue. Obi-Wan pulled them to the side of the street, they were still on the boardwalk but speeders were driving around and he would be the one to take the blame if someone got hit.

“How about that diner, Olga’s, over there. Let’s go see the menu.” He crossed the street and entered the small, yet thankfully clean, diner. He didn’t look back to see if his two Padawans were following him. They were, but both were dragging there feet. 

He walked up to the counter and examined the menu, Ahsoka and Anakin flanking both side of him. Ahsoka was messing with her shirt, it was another crop top that she used as a cover up, when she heard someone behind her whistle and she felt and arm wrap around her waist

“Heyyyy, how you doin’ beautiful? I got a hot new speeder in the back, if you’re looking for a _ride_.” The man, who was barely older than a teenager looked her up and down. The sound of his voice alone made her skin crawl. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as it seemed to be his favorite view.

“I can take care of myself and I don’t need sleemos like you gawking at me because they’re desperate for a quick fuck.”

“Aw, baby don’t be like that,” he rubbed her back and she winced away from him. But, it only seemed to encourage him more, “playing tough to get is fun but you’re no pretty when you’re frowning. You should smile more. Give that hot bod’ some justice.” He leaned in to kiss her but she slapped him in the face.

Anakin heard the tone of Ahsoka’s voice, one he has rarely heard before, and turned his heel. He hadn’t been listening to the conversation as he had been concentrating on remembering which twin loved fried Alderaanian gorak and which twin hated it. He saw the guy looking at Ahsoka and he wanted to beat him to a pulp. He almost did. But Obi-Wan, ever the ‘adult in the room’ stopped him by holding his arm out and pressing Anakin back. Anakin was fuming, he had just noticed the guy’s hand on her waist and how close his face was to hers. The guy had leaned again to kiss her, clearly not learning from the first attempt, only for Ahsoka to punch him hard in the face, causing him to fall back and onto the ground. 

“Excuse me, but did you just try to kiss _my daughter?_ ” Obi-Wan squared his shoulders, he adjusted his button up so the lightsaber clinging to his side was now visible. He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white with anger. The sleemo’s face went pale and shrunk back, trying to make himself look small. Ahsoka, on the other hand, looked up at the Jedi Master with pure joy in her eyes. She had always seen Obi-Wan as a father figure but Master Plo was the only person to ever call her daughter. 

Anakin still wanted to punch the guy, and rightfully so. “Hey _buddy_ maybe you shouldn’t have grabbed my little sister if you weren’t looking for an ass whopping. She’s not some trophy ready for your taking. You deserve far more than that punch ‘cause clearly you’ve never heard of this thing called consent! Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, girls would actually want to have sex with you. But, clearly, given your stupid-ass hair cut and dumbass actions, you just don’t fucking get it.” Anakin had never mastered the art of subtlety, much to Obi-Wan’s disappointment. He also never learned anger management. Blinding rage seemed to be his signature move. He moved to, quite literally, whip the dude’s ass before Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pulled him back by his shirt.

“Anakin you can’t beat this asshole up. You’re a peace keeper. Remember? We keep the peace, it like our whole thing.” Ahsoka tried to lighten the mood. She was pretty pissed off by the audacity of the man but she also didn’t take him seriously once she saw his god-awful hair cut. The whole situation made her uncomfortable. She was now aware of her exposed stomach and legs and wanted to hide away. An awful feeling was picking at her brain and the only way she knew how to cope with it was cracking jokes. She had felt scared which is practically a new emotion for her. She had faced countless life or death situations and had fought far more dangerous people than some misogynistic dick in a diner. Yet, she was terrified and don’t know how to fight back. Luckily, Obi-Wan and Anakin seemed to have the fighting part covered.

“This is what you don’t understand here, Snips. This guy and others like him do horrible things to women. He could have hurt you! Or killed you! Or what if he kidnapped you and-“

“Anakin, you’re going to scare the poor girl more than she already is. She is more than capable of handling herself. She did fight in a war, Anakin. She could kill this guy if she wanted to.” He looked over at the man in question, clearly not impressed. He was raging just like Anakin and Ahsoka were but he knew violence was not the answer. He also knew the guy wouldn’t get in any legal trouble for trying to kiss her.

“Well, Master, how do you suppose we teach this Lazerbrain a lesson so he doesn’t hurt people who can’t defend themselves like Ahsoka can? ‘Cause I’m still down for beating the shit out of him and Padmé isn’t here to stop me. She’s, like, 99% of my impulse control. Plus, if I remember correctly, the twins are already digging a body-sized hole as we speak.” The guy was scared shitless. He looked like he was about to bolt but Anakin’s horrifying glare showed he was more than willing to chase him. 

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. He too wanted to hurt the man, as did Ahsoka, but the two were better at hiding it. “Well, Anakin, I believe that’s up to Ahsoka. Should we kick his ass? We’ll let you get in some punches.” Obi-Wan said playfully, he was messing with the guy now. He won’t actually hurt him but giving him a good scare was completely on the table. 

“Just don’t kill him. But, otherwise give him hell.” She smirked at the guy.

Anakin smiled and he grabbed the guy by his collar and held him high in the air. “Listen, _buddy_ , you try and do something like this again and I will hunt you down. You even look at a girl funny and you’re dead. Oh and I have the means. I happen to be married to a Senator and I am on the Jedi Fucking Council. I got eyes and ears everywhere and if it were up to me, you’d rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life. Got it?” The guy nodded. He was trembling and his face and gone pure white. Anakin threw him down onto the ground. “Now, get out of here before I change my mind.” The guy got up and bolted and the entire diner applauded Anakin. 

After that whole ordeal, they end up getting their food and leaving the store, everyone still on edge. Ahsoka was clearly upset and Anakin and Obi-Wan were hurting for her but words couldn’t help them. After all, what could they say without upsetting all parties involved. 

The more Ahsoka thought about it, the more upset she had become. She felt composed in the moment, she was angry and upset but she wasn’t crying. Now, she could feel the tears building in her eyes as she thought about what would have happened if Anakin hadn’t been there. She wasn’t able to defend herself even though she could have easily taken the guy. She felt vulnerable. When he grabbed her, it was like her body froze while her brain kept trying to understand what was happening. She couldn’t have handled the situation on her own, mentally. Physically, she could have killed the guy if she wanted to. But she had been in shock. If Anakin hadn’t been there, what would have happened to her? She smothered the very thought of that and kept walking, head hung low.

They had made their way back to the beach where Rex was shaking sand out of his hair and Cody was playing with the twins in the water. Padmé and Rex noticed something was wrong as no one was making sarcastic comments or rolling their eyes.

A big red flag, especially for the three of them who’s banter is never ending.

Cody and the kids made their way back to the group though he picked up on the bad vibes. “Is everything alright?” Cody knew the answer was no. He didn’t know Ahsoka and Anakin too well but even he could tell something was bothering them. And he took one look at Obi-Wan and could feel his worry. Something had happened. Something bad.

“Um, well, Cody, we will tell you later,” Anakin handed Cody the twins’ and his food and whispered under his breath, “don’t want the kids to know, will fill you in later.” Cody nodded, ever the solider. He almost responded ‘yes, sir’ but he caught himself.

Padmé and Rex were filled with worry. There was no hellos or funny stories of their adventure. Only anxious faces. Rex practically ran over to Ahsoka and pulled her into a tight hug. “Cyar’ika, my love, what’s wrong? Oh kriff- no please don’t cry! Hey, I’m here. It’s okay.” She buried her face in his chest and was crying so much he could feel the tears dampen his shirt. Rex rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her on the forehead. But, he still didn’t know what was wrong

Padmé had gone into full mom mode. She has never seen Ahsoka cry. The poor girl had been through enough in life yet she has never cried in front of anyone. “Anakin,” she used her husband’s full name for once, “what. Happened.” 

“I don’t know if it’s my story to tell. It’s up to Ahsoka. I can tell it for her if she wants me to, I think it’s something you two need to know about. But she doesn’t have to tell anyone, if she wants.” He was trying his best to be supportive but he really don’t know what to do. 

Ahsoka looked up from Rex’s chest, tears streaming down her face, “c-can you t-t-tell them,” her breaths weren’t steady and upon seeing her face, Padmé’s heart shattered, “p-please.” Rex eyes were brimming with tears, just seeing her so hurt crushed his very soul. 

“Well we went to get the food,” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “and, well this guy-“ 

“A guy? What did he do to her! I’ll kill him. Where is he!” Rex was shaking now. Someone had hurt the love of his life. He had never seen her like this and the thought that some guy did this to her filled him with pure rage. He was never a violent man, for a soldier at least, but even Anakin jumped at his tone. Obi-Wan took over the story telling. 

“This guy, he cat called Ahsoka and,” Rex’s knuckles turned white and Padmé bit her lip, “and, well, he grabbed her, and tried to kiss her. Multiple times. She slapped him and punched him in the face in order to get him off of her.” He told the story as it was, but his voice wavered as he mentioned the details. A single tear ripples down his face as he look at Ahsoka. He had never seen her so defeated and he truly loved her like a daughter/little sister/ whatever the hell their family dynamic was this week.

Rex’s eyes were filled with a blinding anger. He was shaking, biting his cheek hard enough to draw blood, and he held Ahsoka in a death grip. “What. Happened. Next.”

“We yelled at him, made him fear for his life, and I wanted to kill him but Obi-Wan said no.” Anakin had pulled Padmé into a hug, burying his face in her shoulders. He knew what Ahsoka was feeling was 100x worse than his but he was still incredibly upset. 

“Should’ve killed him.” Rex’s voice was low, but steady. It was a declaration. And one he had never been more sure of. No one corrected him. Everyone agreed even though it went against their morals.

Ahsoka looked up at Rex, her eyes brimming with tears, “don’t be mad at him it’s not his fault I shouldn’t have worn this out. It’s too revealing, it’s my fault.” Everyone, frankly disagreed and were prepared to speak their minds.

“No. Ahsoka this is not your fault. You are the victim. Everything he did was his choice. He chose to do this to you and he needs to face the consequences. I love you, Ahsoka. And I won’t let you blame yourself.” Rex voice was clear now he meant every word he said. 

“Ahsoka, these things happen, they’re awful but that doesn’t mean it your fault. You should wear what you like to wear. These men don’t care what you are wearing. I’ve had comments made when I was covered head-to-toe in funeral dresss and had no exposed skin.” Anakin looked down at his wife, horrified and rage was boiling behind his eyes. But now wasn’t the time. “Ahsoka, you have every right to be upset. Feeling powerless and trapped in you own skin is one of the worst emotions in the world. But we’re all here for you. We will help you recover, no matter how long it takes. And you need to know that in absolutely no way is this your fault.” 

Ahsoka leapt from Rex’s arms and crashed into Padmé. Padmé presence can truly sooth anyone. It was something about her, maybe it was her maternal instincts, or her confidence, or the fact that she always knows what to say. Ahsoka’s breathing slowed and eventually reached a normal rate. “T-thank you, Padmé.” She didn’t look up from the Senator’s arms but she didn’t have to. 

“Anytime, ‘Soka. Anytime.” 

Luckily, the situation had more or less been diffused by the time the twins finished eating and Cody lost all control over them. The ran to their family and crashed into the Auntie, hugging her legs. “Auntie ‘Soka! I got a toy with my meal and it’s a togruta just like you! Isn’t it cool!” Luke, who some how knows how to cheer someone up every damn time, bounced up and down as he showed her the toy. Ahsoka smiled, holding back happy tears. She laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

“That’s super cool, buddy!”

“You two got the same hat! See?” He pointed to the toy’s montrals or ‘hat’ as he called it. His toothy grin made Ahsoka forget everything as she nodded down at him. 

Leia, who also wanted attention, “Auntie ‘Soka! I got an oi-oi puff with mine and I know it’s your favorite! I want you to have it!” The kids were truly wise beyond their years when it came to reading emotions. Which is shocking, given how oblivious their father is. Ahsoka took the dessert and smiled wide. 

“Aw thank you, Leia! How ‘bout we split it though?” Leia nodded happily and Ahsoka gave her half of the treat. 

Cody stood there, confused. He was left out of the loop again and everyone went from almost crying to laughing at the twins within seconds. He had never seen Ahsoka cry or Anakin, for that matter. And both had tears streaming down their faces. So what the kriff happened? He’ll never know but he was glad it was all okay now. “So, who wants to see the photos of Rex buried under sand?” 

“I do” screamed everyone except for Rex who turned as red as Ahsoka.

It was going to be alright.

Ahsoka was safe and where she belonged.

With her family.


End file.
